


Prevaricating

by haldoor



Series: Overthinking [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None, unless bad table manners offend you<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> No ownership; no money made<br/><b>Beta:</b> I know I should considering the length, but in the interest of getting it posted as soon after the last part as I could, I haven't had it looked at.  Apologies!  Please feel free to point out any glaring errors.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve thinks his first date with Danny should be as easy as any other meal they've shared.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Prevaricating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Part Five of the Overthinking series that I've written for my slash twin

Steve decides that this 'date' with Danny doesn't have to be a big thing. He and Danny know each other well enough - if you don't count the whole sexual preferences thing - that they should be able to just relax and talk about the usual sorts of things they discuss. At least he knows he'll be more comfortable with that, so hopefully Danny won't start asking all sorts of personal questions that Steve would rather not answer.

Admittedly, he's curious himself; Danny implying he's bisexual too has been an eye-opener for Steve. He's been way better at hiding that fact than Steve's used to, although what does he know? Perhaps he's met plenty of guys who have kept their sexuality under wraps and he simply didn't spot it because they didn't want him to know. When he thinks about it, he supposes his own preferences aren't projected that readily - or at least he hopes not.

The thought makes him panic about why Danny assumed he'd be open to something like this. Has he been acting camp? He doesn't think so - it's never been Steve's way - but maybe an odd gesture, or something he's said, has given him away. It's not that Steve's not comfortable with who he is, but with all the years of DADT, not to mention some of the 'gay' and 'straight' camps he's mixed with having even less tolerance for _male_ bisexuality than religious right-wingers feel about homosexuality has made him feel less than easy over being open about it.

That whole double-standard about bisexuality annoys him too: it seems like it's perfectly okay to go both ways if you're a woman, but a _man_? He's known people - of both sexes - to be actively freaked about it, like somehow it makes a guy less than a man than if he's either completely straight or as queer as a three dollar bill. He supposes it's to do with that whole thing most guys have about seeing two women together; how it's the biggest turn on for some of them and subconsciously that's because they want two women at once or some bullshit like that, and as long as the women do men as well it's not threatening in any way. As for a guy liking both; that's somehow threatening to both men and women, although for the life of him Steve can't see why.

As for himself, he's never been that turned on by the thought of two women. Two men, hell yeah, and he's done the threesome thing a couple of times - once with a guy and a girl, and once with two guys - and he knows pretty well by now which he prefers, even though he won't classify himself as gay. For one thing, he still loves Catherine (in his own way - which thankfully she understands well enough) and the sex is always fantastic so he won't downgrade the relationship to being any less important than any he's had with men.

He cuts the reflection off as he and Danny arrive at the restaurant he's chosen. They'd both been lost in their own thoughts in the car, and now he wonders if Danny's as worried about what he's been thinking as he realizes he is about whatever Danny's been considering.

"So," he manages brightly, as they exit the car, giving Danny a grin. "This place is nice; it's a little out of the way, so we shouldn't have to worry about anyone we know interrupting us, but the food is great. You'll like it; they don't even insist you have pineapple with your burger."

Danny narrows his eyes at him across the hood of the Camaro. "At last; a place I can call home."

Steve shakes his head and smirks as they head inside. They're shown to a booth at the back which is suitably private that should Danny decide to ask difficult questions Steve won't have to worry about being overheard. Not that that's the major consideration; his embarrassment is more likely the thing. The lighting isn't bright, but it's not dim enough that blushes won't show.

Sliding into one side of the booth, Steve grabs the menu before he's even at rest. He's starving as it happens, and the waitress asks if they want drinks while they're deciding what to eat. "A couple of Longboards," Steve asks before he's even thought to check with Danny, "and maybe some garlic bread while you're at it."

Danny's looking at him funny as the woman nods and moves away.

"What?" Steve asks, tilting a brow.

"I know you're the take-charge type, but please, for the love of God, tell me you're not going to order the whole meal for me?"

"No, Danny, I won't do that to you. I'm sure they have some perfectly ordinary fruit-free meals available that I _could_ choose for you, but I'll let you decide." He buries his nose in the menu, hoping like hell that this is not going to turn into a lecture about equal rights and how just because Steve actually did the asking it doesn't mean he gets to play 'the man'.

"Thank you," is all Danny says though, dropping his own eyes to the menu while Steve peers surreptitiously over the edge of his at Danny.

Steve searches for something to say that doesn't sound too risky. Sports are out; he's only got a vague interest in most of them and Danny's opinions make Steve take the opposite team's side only to watch him get worked up over why his team is better. There's a time and place for that, and an open restaurant isn't it. The job they've just finished isn't any better a topic; there's still much to be sorted out, but it can wait till tomorrow. Discussing such things is better where there aren't members of the public to offend or concern. He's still trying to come up with something a little less explosion-inducing when Danny speaks, making him blink at the directness.

"So, before we take this any further, I'm thinking I should tell you where I stand. I've only ever dated women. I've maybe..." Danny pauses, rocking his head a little and mock-frowning as he gestures vaguely with one hand, the menu still in the other, "...maybe _looked_ at one or two guys before, but I've never gone any further than that."

He does an eyebrow raise like he expects something in return from Steve and smiles at him, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes that Steve loves to look at making an appearance.

Steve clears his throat, nodding. "Okay."

The waitress chooses that moment to return with their beer and the garlic bread. It's as good an out as any for now and Steve gives her a smile and nods his thanks, before grabbing a piece of bread and shoveling it into his mouth. "That's good. Have some, Danny," he manages around a mouthful.

The waitress smiles back at him indulgently and takes out her pad. "You ready to order?"

Steve still has a full mouth and gestures for Danny to go ahead.

"I apologize for my friend's table manners," Danny tells the waitress, shaking his head like he's never seen Steve eat before. "I will have the T-bone steak - medium-rare - with a salad and fries, thank you."

Steve rolls his eyes and swallows his the last of what's in his mouth. Of course Danny has to be impeccably polite while Steve just looks like the Neanderthal Danny's always accusing him of being. He wipes his hands on his napkin and smiles at the waitress again. "Same here, but forget the fries."

Danny raises his eyebrows and just looks at Steve.

"Please," Steve adds, turning his 'See, Mom did teach me manners' grin on Danny.

"No fries?" the waitress asks, lifting her pencil away from the pad as she looks at Steve in query. "Would you like a baked potato instead?"

"No; no, thank you. Just the steak and the salad, please."

She frowns momentarily, but nods, slipping her pad into her pocket and removing the menus from in front of them before she leaves.

Danny shakes his head again and smiles fondly at Steve. "See, you can be polite when you try."

"I do try," Steve grins back.

"You're very trying, I give you that."

"That's funny." Steve nods. "I've never heard that one before."

"I'm sure you haven't, apart from about a million times."

"And that just from you," Steve throws back, enjoying himself.

Danny picks up his beer and takes a long drink. Steve does likewise, and then returns to the garlic bread when Danny waves him on. "You sure you don't want any?"

"It repeats on me," Danny offers, watching Steve plough through the bread. He waits though a few mouthfuls then says, "You gonna give me anything here, babe, or do I have to wait until we leave?"

"I offered you garlic bread," Steve says, perplexed. "You didn't want any."

"That's one of the things I so admire about you, Steven. You find any excuse to avoid conversations that may be helpful to others. I give you some information you may have been wondering about; some very personal information - while not particularly blackmail-worthy, admittedly - it's information that I don't share with just anyone. You, however, make me work for every little tiny..." He holds up a thumb and finger so close together the gap is basically non-existent. "...itty-bitty piece of knowledge about you. Why is that? Did your mother not hold you enough as a baby, or did the marines knock it out of you?"

"Navy, Danny," Steve corrects automatically, then he gulps, realizing just what it is Danny wants to know. "Yeah, okay. Umm... so... I've done more than look," he finally admits, grabbing his beer for defense.

"Look, I know this isn't easy. It's not exactly a piece of cake for me, either. In fact, it's weird as hell. But if you've done more than look... in theory at least, it should be easier for you."

Steve laughs nervously and gulps down a mouthful. "It's never easy."

Danny looks skeptical. "I find that hard to believe." He gestures to Steve, moving his hand up and down like the way Steve looks is everything.

Steve puts the beer down and spreads his hands. "On that basis you should be getting offers every day."

"What?" Danny huffs now, like he's not the least bit attractive.

"You're a good-looking guy," Steve says, "Why wouldn't you? Men and women, both. You don't seem to have any problems with confidence, you're interesting to talk to, you love your daughter - some people find that very attractive - and you have a great smile. That's not even taking into account your immaculate grooming and your blue eyes."

Danny laughs outright at that, and Steve can't help smiling too. They're all reasons why Steve likes him and he can't imagine why anyone else would feel differently.

"Do you really expect me to believe you think people will look at me before they trip over their own tongues taking in your tall, dark and handsomeness?"

"Being short doesn't mean you're not attractive, Danny." Steve frowns, watching his hand turning his glass in circles on the table. "And they do not trip over their tongues."

"No?" Danny asks, his eyebrows way up his forehead. "Those girls that were giving witness statements yesterday didn't seem able to string two words together when you entered the room."

"You're exaggerating, Danny." Steve knows he's considered good-looking, but he's never used it to his advantage - much. Besides, he doesn't flirt with people the way Danny does, and he's seen the way women react to Danny's flirting; they like him a whole lot more than most of them seem to like Steve.

"Okay, whoa, time out here," Danny says, using the universal gesture for it. "How did this turn into a discussion on which of us is more attractive, anyway? Oh wait, let me rewind things. I remember now; when the conversation got tricky for you, about ten minutes ago. That sound right?"

Steve knows he's giving Danny the shifty eyes, but he's not feeling guilty; really, he's not. He gave as much as Danny did, didn't he? What more does Danny want to know?

The waitress comes back with the food then, and Steve smiles at her and then at Danny as he places his napkin on his lap and picks up his cutlery. "Thanks; this looks good."

"Thank you," Danny tells the waitress as he does the same.

"Enjoy your meal, guys," the woman says and backs away.

Steve uses the opportunity to avoid talking and tucks into the food with enthusiasm, smiling at Danny, who just rolls his eyes and starts to eat too. Okay, it's not the end of the conversation, but Steve's got priorities, and Danny will just have to be patient a little longer.

~//~


End file.
